


The Broken Queen

by LiacideXIII



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Birthday Wish Gone Wrong, Blood and Gore, Demons, Descent into Madness, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Member Death, Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Feels, Gen, Kind of like Hell but Different, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Late Mother, Leaving Home, Love, M/M, Mad King, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Other, Paranormal, Princes & Princesses, Promised Marriage, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural - Freeform, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiacideXIII/pseuds/LiacideXIII
Summary: Airabella Vivian Ayer always knew something was different about her from her siblings. Not physically or any of that, but very differently from her siblings. She was trained just as hard as her older brother, who was the leader of their military and was always told that one day she would have to protect herself. None of this was explained to her, even by the unfortunate death of her mother. Now her father's battling the loss and madness in order to save his firstborn daughter before her 25th birthday.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a few years that I'm getting back into writing and what a way to come back with a work of original fiction. This has been a story idea that has been swimming around for a while and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I did have a couple of amazing people look it over and help me in editing and what not and I appreciate them so much for doing so! 
> 
> Also, this chapter has quite a bit of blood and gore in it! Just a forewarning!

Darkness. 

The darkness that was engulfing herself and damn it was not helping the annoying, throbbing pain that resonated in Airabella's head. Every pulse of the pain made her feel as though someone had creamed her head on hard as cement. 

Even the slightest of movements set of small waves of pain as she forced herself to come back with a groan leaving her throat. Reaching up in her blindness, she gripped her head as her slate-blue-eyes fluttered open. The candles' glow painted the room in the light glow from the few candles placed around the room. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the amount of light, which made it dim. As Airabella's eyes swung around the room, panic began filling her system, in a bed that was in a room not her own. 

That throbbing pain began to return to her head as she recalled bits and pieces of what had happened before she had gotten here. How did such a wonderful day spiral so far down the drain?

Airabella's birthday had finally arrived. Her twenty-fifth. It was supposed to be a happy and celebrated day. She could hear her younger sister Celine calling her name as she came down the hallway. 

"There you are! Ah! You're not even bathed yet?! Come on." Celine exclaimed, dragging Airabella from her comfortable bed, fit for a princess. 

"Celine!" She whined, looking at her sister. 

"Aira!" She whined back, trying to keep a serious look on her face, but she ended up smiling. "You promised me that I could help dress you up. And I certainly can't work with what you're giving me!"

•-•-•

"Wow, who knew you could look like a girl!" Airabella's twin brother Trenton smirked, but by the looks of not only his outfit but how his hair was styled, Celine had gotten to him first, which wasn't surprising, him being the older twin and all, even if it was by ten minutes. 

"You're one to talk, pretty boy." She scoffed, rolling her eyes, flicking her twin on his nose. 

"I am not a pretty boy!" He exclaimed, pouting a bit as his slate-blue eyes narrowed. They were similar from their eyes, to their curly crimson hair, to most of their facial bone structure. But while Airabella stopped growing as a teenager, her brother gained a few inches on her. And with those inches, his massive ego began to grow as well. 

Another would be her hair length, which was much longer than she initially planned. While Trenton kept his shorter wanting to spike it, but with how curly their hair was, it didn't work in his favor. 

"Are you two really arguing on your birthday?" Damien sighed, looking at his younger siblings with his ocean blue eyes. He and Celine had taken after their father with those ocean blue eyes and this beautiful, straight strawberry blonde hair. Damien kept his hair in a short undercut with the rest spiked forward. 

"They started it!" Both of the twins yelled at the same time, causing their older brother to laugh. 

•-•-•

Guests from all over gathered in the Great Hall as the King began his speech for his middle children's birthday. Though Airabella was only half paying attention, one of her closest friends and confidants, Kole, distracted her attention. While Damien was the leader of the Kingdom of Delcia's military, Kole was his second in command. 

He had been the one to train her when her parents told her that she would have to train with the armory weapons over learning how to sew. Practiced by her side against Damien and the leader of his betrothed military, winning much to their disdain. Held her closer than he should, as she lost her mother at the age of eighteen. She loved him, but she also knew that her father would never allow it. 

Kole stood nearly a foot over Airabella's short-statured frame. His naturally silver hair was usually unruly and fell just to his earlobes, but today it was styled slick back as best as he could. While Kole had these deep forest green eyes that someone could just get lost in with flecks of gold peeking through those evergreen eyes. He had a nice build of muscles that made most girls and women swoon when the knights were training out in the field. Everyone believed he had to be the child of a God or an angel with how handsome he was. Even Airabella was caught staring at him a few times. 

"Though my children have lost their mother, long before her time, she would have been proud of them in her own way. I can speak from both of us as I wish our twins a very happy birthday and that their wishes all come true!" King Roderick exclaimed as the maid brought out a massive cake that could feed everyone in attendance four times over with even enough to spare for the rest of the Kingdom to eat for weeks! 

Twenty-five candles adorned the top of it, which were there for both twins to blow out in unison. As they both took in a breath and thought of their wishes, Airabella found herself hoping she could find the reason she was treated so differently why she was trained to be a warrior, more so than a Princess. Being trained to be a fearless warrior had haunted her thoughts and dreams for as long as she could remember. It had only gotten worse from the words her mother had given her. Why her mother on her deathbed tried to warn her of the dangers to come…

It had plagued her mind since her mother had gripped her arm. Even with her weakened strength and told her of the danger. Her face and the harsh words she spoke had been ingrained into her mind and, sadly, had been the last thing she told her before she passed. That was all she got as a goodbye from her mother. Was of the dangers that would befall her and her family. 

The message had caused more damage than most had seen. More than anything else, Airabella wanted to know why her father was hiding it for so long that it was driving him into madness that everyone began to see. She released her breath at the same time as her brother, but before the crowd could even begin to clap, there was a smashing of a stained glass window. Their simultaneous released breaths caught in their throats now. Though the twins had blown out the candles, they couldn't fully take in another breath. It was as though it had caught there, as the creatures began to slowly climb in, gaining momentum as the glass broke beneath their feet. 

That was when the screaming began to be heard as things speeding up as chaos began to flood the vast room, as these distorted creatures crashed in, bringing the scent of death and sulfur heavily with them. These creatures of death wasted no time as they began to tear into the innocent that had been so unfortunate to be close to the windows. The scent of copper began to become overwhelming as Airabella reached for a nearby guard's sword to have her brother grab onto her arm. Trenton's eyes met hers, as his eyes filled with a hint of fear and regret. Most of his fears stemmed from all the things he hadn't learned.

While Trenton was a Prince, he was not trained like his twin and older brother. He had very little combat training and preferred books and strategy over blades and blood. He was about to say something before he was being tackled into a wall with a sickening crack. The creature that had tackled him stood nearly eight-foot-tall, with this rotting purple skin barely holding onto itself and these grotesque wings that in no way should be able to lift its massive frame. 

"Trenton!" She screamed, letting all of her anger leaked into her voice, her hand firmly gripped onto the knight's sword. It was nowhere near her own that she had let Celine talk her out of bringing, but it would cut. Hopefully. 

She charged forward, dodging past some other demons as they attempted to stop her, but she sliced into them with a sickening noise. Their blood, as black as night, splattered various parts of her body as it burned almost on contact. It didn't stop her as she kept going, the hell beast in her sights as she stumbled in the shoes she had been put in. 

The shoes made excellent projectiles at one of the demons going after some of the smaller children in attendance. The sheer force behind it caused the demon to be stunned even for a moment so the children could getaway. She didn't care that her bare feet had started to get cut and bleed as she ran across the broken glass and the black clotted blood that burned her skin as she moved. 

Airabella's heart waivered with relief as it passed both her heart and her mind, as the hell beast pulled her twin free of the wall, where the creatures had slammed him into earlier. The hell beast foul dragged him out of the massive crater it had created. She could see that Trenton was still alive as he started to come around with a roll of his head. Only for that relief to turn to panic as the creature brought him towards its gaping mouth. Trenton screamed as it dangled him, chomping down on one of his legs, blood exploding out of the wound. 

Wasting no more time, Airabella jumped onto a nearby table, propelling herself forward, aiming for the hell beast as it turned its head, letting go of Trenton's leg. It turned more towards Airabella, and in that movement, she was able to slice off the arm holding her brother. The sword busted from the impact, as it's black blood began to erode what was left. 

She stood where she had landed, waiting for that moment where the wave of black blood to wash over her and end it all. As she waited for that ending moment, something reached out, pulling her back so sharply it caused immense pain in both her body and head, causing her to lose consciousness and fall into the darkness. 

Acid and bile began to bubble up in Airabella's throat as she felt her stomach flip and caused her to move and emptied what little food she had consumed off to the side of the bed. As her stomach emptied, she felt her hair being pulled back since it had grown sweaty from her being ill. Airabella jumped in shock and fear from that, which caused her to throw her elbow back into their stomach. She heard a small grunt, followed by her being pinned to the bed. 

She struggled under the pressure that was keeping her from trying anything she could to free herself. Airabella didn't understand why it was so hard, and she was failing to get free from her captor. Though with how sore and worn down the throbbing in her head accompanied her body, she knew she wasn't getting away. Her eyes shot open since they had closed in the struggle, afraid of what she might find. 

A small gasp left her lips as she met those forest green eyes. The same forest green eyes she had dreamed about so many times. She never thought they would ever be linked to such a nightmare. 

"Kole?" Her voice strained hard, the moisture leaving as she tried to speak. Something was off about the guy she had known for most of her childhood, her own brother's second in command. Something in his eyes had become that of a predator. The way they raked over her now made her gulp in a sharp breath. 

"Shh, don't strain yourself…" he said, his voice incredibly gentle. A look of conflict clouded his features as his hand let go of her hands to caress her face. "Aira...I'm so sorry."

A shudder went through Airabella's body as she wanted to ask what he was apologizing for, only to have the question die in her throat as his eyes began glowing. The change happened in a matter of seconds, as his canines sharpened, ebony horns sprouted from above his pointed ears and went back. His features sharpened as some matching ebony wings sprouted from his shoulder blades to encompass them both. He wasn't human. He wasn't human, and it seemed as though he had never been human. How? How could this all have gone so wrong?

"You've been promised to me." He said, his voice hitting a different octave in Airabella's ears as she tried to comprehend his words. "You're to become my beloved."

And with that, she had answered the birthday wishes Airabella had made. She almost wished she could take it back, but it was far too late for that. Wishes weren't supposed to become nightmares!


	2. Oath Made in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airabella finally snaps, lashing out at Kole for all of his transgressions. It doesn't go as she has expected and she ends up in more pain than before. Thankfully, there is someone in this hellhole that actually cares about helping others. And maybe, just maybe Airabella could use that to her advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a few scenes of violence, please if you're sensitive to that kind of content. If not, I do hope you all enjoy the story thus far! More to come soon! Also, I would like to thank my amazing beta readers for helping me out with making the chapter better and catching editing mistakes.

Airabella couldn't quite get the words out from the shock, but they finally left her mouth." Y-you're not human?!" Airabella exclaimed as she tried her best to push Kole off, though his inhuman strength made it hard even to try to remove him. The anger in her system was making her blood boil. Her hands twitched as she tried to reach for Kole, wanting to cause him damage. Airabella believed she was having a nightmare that she wasn't waking up from, that she was trapped. "Get off of me! Now!"

Kole's eyes flared as he began to get pissed off. Not that she gave a damn at that moment. She would not sit pretty and let him. "Aira, if you wou-" He was cut off, as Airabella jerked, cutting him off from speaking.

"Get off of me!" She screamed against her raw throat, causing it to burn more, but she didn't care. She reeled back her head, smashing it hard against his forehead, and the action caused him to stumble back in surprise. He even had let out a choked scream from the pain that had come from the attack. Within that small amount of time, she took that opportunity to react, as she lunged forward and caused them both to stumble backward off the bed. Her hands began slapping and hitting him as they fell. Kole did not fight back as he was still stunned as he tried to recover from the head smash. Once on the ground and on top, she reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck. Even if he wasn't human, he still needed to breathe, right?

Her hands tightened, nails digging into the back of his neck and causing his skin to break open and bleed. Kole laid there, completely unfazed by what was happening or at least wasn't showing it. He knew how wrong this all was. Yet Kole barely batted an eye as he laid there, underneath Airabella's weight, and took this punishment. He deserved this and her hatred that he could feel a sickening wave radiating off of her. 

The door burst open. A rather sizeable looking guard glanced in and saw where the loud noise had come from. His Prince was held down by his betrothed. It was the sharp scent of copper filling the air that made the guard react. The raw anger over this mere human doing damage and causing him to bleed in any way had him racing in and latching onto the easiest thing to grab on the human woman. The guard reached out and grabbed the girl's hair, yanking her with no mercy at all for her. It was working too, getting her off his Prince, and he didn't let go, even as her screams filled the room. Screams that dug deep into his soul as he gripped her hair tighter.

"My Prince! Are you ok?" he asked over her screams. He seemed to tighten his grip even more on her, refusing to let go. Not if Prince Kole's life was on the line. The guard had been assigned to Kole once he was old enough to protect him, no matter who or what was attacking. 

"Edin, let her go this instant," Kole ordered, his voice harsh and commanding, which caused Edin to look at him, unsure of what to do. By the King's orders, he was to do anything to protect the Prince, but his direct command came from Kole himself. "Do not make me repeat myself." 

Edin let go of the girl's head, shoving her over to the side as he came down to Kole's level, but even then, he towered above him. He stood at six foot seven, with sandy blond hair cut close to his head and almost glowing green eyes. His skin looked darkened from being out in the sun for too long as it was the color of creamy caramel. He was built thick, not an ounce of fat on him, and pure muscle. 

Airabella's hair felt like the guard had ripped it from her skull, and she could feel the trickling of blood moving slowly down her scalp. This enormous brute had nearly ripped her head off, and she was getting extremely tired of getting tossed around and not understanding what the hell was going on around her. 

Edin began looking at the damage caused towards his Prince, mostly bruising and deep nail marks around his throat and a puddle of his blood. Though that all didn't last very long, as he began healing his wounds, bringing his wings into his back. He stood, stretching his neck with the kink that had been created from the stress and strain of holding it in one place. It hadn't harmed him much, but he was more worried about how Airabella's wounds were doing.

He moved to crouch in front of her, wanting to check on her wounds as he smelled the copper smell of her blood as it darkened her hair and then saw as it began to trickle down her face, getting in her eyes. She wasted no time at all, backing up only to end up against the front of the bed, and all the pain she had been repressing started to flood into her system. The pain flashed into her eyes, tears welling up in them and causing their color to go to a darkened blue that one could almost drown in. 

"Edin, I need you to go and get Panna to have her look over Airabella," he says, standing up and coming to look at his guard in the eyes. He brought his hand up and slapped Edin across the face, causing him to fall to the ground and a rather large cut to appear from it. It began healing but at a much slower rate than his Prince. "And do yourself a favor, next time you attempt to lay a hand on her and cause her this much harm, I will see that you find yourself in more pain than you've ever experienced."

He sat there in shock for a moment before finally getting up and moving out of the room. He had never once been disciplined by Prince Kole. But for him to do so now over this stupid girl? What was it about her that he and everyone else in the Kingdom were obsessing over? 

Kole turned to look over at Airabella, who sat firm against the bed, shaking heavily. He bent down, touching her face as he wanted to calm her down. She winced in pain as there was a slight sizzling since some of Edin's blood had been on his fingers. 

"Shit! I'm sorry, Aira…" He said softly, trying to wipe it off with the sheet from the bed that had fallen off in their scuffle. Tears were burning in her eyes as her skin felt like it was going to fall off from where he had wiped the blood away. The blood that was made to burn only caused it to become more problematic for her to think. It was terrible as the feeling that had happened when she had run over the demon blood from before.

Airabella stayed quiet as he tried to clean the mark on her face. His eyes were full of worry, which was a complete turn around from how dark and freezing they had been with Edin earlier. It had been the first time she had ever seen him so...unforgiving? That did not even begin to cover what she had witnessed coming from him. And that only began to make her wonder, how much of his personality she had experienced growing up was real or what was a complete lie?

She jumped as the door opened again, and an older woman, who looked unquestionably ancient but was walking around as though she was in her prime, entered. Her skin looked leathered from years in the sun, hair as white as freshly fallen snow and done up in a tight bun, but her bright orange eyes looked much younger than she was. This person must be the Panna woman that was mentioned before.

"Kole! What in the world did you do to this poor girl?!" She exclaimed, rushing over to Airabella's side, causing her to close her eyes in fear. It was like everyone who entered the room was another chance to harm her, and her headache was progressively getting worse. A whimper slipped past her lips as she felt the woman touch her cheek with a moment of pain before heat seemed to dull it, and then Panna moved her hand away. Airabella eyes opened, her hand reached to her cheek out of reflex to find that her skin had been in that instant. 

"W-what are you?" She whispered in shock, her eyes looking into the older woman's orange ones." How did you manage that so quickly?" It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The healers from her Kingdom were not this proficient, and injuries typically took at least a couple of days to heal.

"I'm like everyone else here in the Kingdom of Valron, just more in tune with different magic and skills." She smiles at me, her canines both extremely sharp for an average human. "I'm Panna, and don't worry, unlike the Prince here and his brute, I am here to heal your wounds and make you feel better than you are."

"I didn't cause her any of this pain. If anything, I saved her from being crushed by the Orglin my father decided was needed for this simple mission," Kole said, crossing his arms over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum. Panna scoffed at him, rolling her eyes at how he was acting. "and Edin was punished for his actions."

"Yes, I am very much aware of all that happened on this 'simple mission' as you called it. Now, I mean no offense by this, but you need to leave this room. Your mere presence at this moment is causing severe turmoil and anxiety. I have to heal Airabella body from all the damages that have been done to her." She said, not leaving any room for arguments, even though they both could see him open his mouth like he wanted to say something, but a single look from Panna had him leaving a moment later. 

Panna shook her head, standing up as she held her arms out for Airabella to grab onto. She couldn't help but hesitate out of fear of what was going to happen to her, not to mention there was absolutely no way that she could lift anything at her age. Airabella gave her a look as though she was out of her mind, and Panna couldn't help but laugh.

"I am much younger than I look. I'm aware that seems next to impossible, but it is the case." She says, helping Airabella up as she slowly moves her over to the bed, helping her undress so she could begin the healing process from head to toe. Making sure any part of her body that could have gotten blood splattered onto it was healed so that they wouldn't get infected and put her into any more pain. 

As Panna began the healing process, her hands and eyes started glowing a bright yellow, and it was almost like staring into the sun. Airabella looked away as the sight started hurting her eyes, but the pain in her feet and her body melted away. Whatever this magic was, it was both fascinating and terrifying with how efficient it was. 

"T-thank you…" Airabella whispered, some of her energy returning to her as her eyes lit up. "You...you can help me!" she exclaimed, grabbing Panna's hands as she realized that she had the power to send her home. "Please, don't make me stay here."

Pain crossed Panna's eyes as she gently took her hands away, "I'm sorry, Lady Ayer, but your marriage wasn't just arranged, it's been written ab…" A look crossed her face, realizing that she had said more than she should have. 

"What do you mean? I don't care if it was arranged or not, and this isn't right!" Airabella shouted, tears springing forth and stinging her eyes. She was worried about her family, her Kingdom, and what would happen to her was the least of her concern.

The older woman put a hand on her arm, the bright light emanating from it once more as Airabella started to calm down from the incredible power. There was a knock on the door, causing both women to jump from the sudden noise. 

"Everything going alright in there?" Kole's voice came through, causing Airabella's shaking to return. She shouldn't have this level of fear from someone she has known for so long, but pretty much all he had told her was probably an immense lie.

"Everything is fine. Have the kitchen make her something to eat. Her stomach has been growling since I started working on her," Panna says, ordering around the Prince as she could see that Airabella's shaking increased from just the sound of his voice. Kole growled in irritation, not used to being told what to do but knowing she probably meant it so she could help Airabella more. He knew that he would have to do a lot of work to make things better and heal whatever was possibly left from their relationship.

"There, now that he's gone, we can work on helping you calm back down!" She says, smiling as she went to lay her hand back on Airabella's arm, only to be stopped by her taking Panna's hands within her own. Airabella's eyes were filled with tears, her voice shaking as much as her body as she felt tried to form the words around as strongly as she possibly could. 

"Fine...I won't ask you to do that for me, but you can not expect me to be happy with this arrangement." She said, the tears spilling from her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. She hated feeling this weak. "May I ask something from you then?" 

Panna took her hands away quickly, almost as though she had gotten shocked from their hands touching as she sighed heavily. "No one expects you to be happy about this at first. It will come with time, but I guess depending on what you ask...I will do what I can to help."

As much as Airabella wanted to argue against the words about how she would eventually be happy in the situation she was thrown into. That was entirely out of the question for her to assume that she would ever let Kole close enough to have a chance ever again. She would instead join her mother on the other side of the void than become his bride...not after everything. Airabella knew she needed the witch's help when it came to the people she cared about most who were back in the Kingdom. 

"Fine, I don't really care what happens to me...please, go to my Kingdom. Help heal those who may have been harmed during all of this to take me. Help heal my brother...if he's even still alive." She choked out as her heart broke the more she thought about her Kingdom's destruction, all because of her. Damnit! "And if possible, let them know that I'm ok and they do not have to worry about me…" 

Panna bit her lip. Usually, she would have no problem going about doing such a request, but considering who this girl was and what she was capable of...she was incredibly wary. The King would be angered by the fact that she would be doing something for who he considered an enemy. He wanted the girl for his eldest son, so they could create strong bloodlines and rule the Kingdom on top of the bodies that their families had crushed. Though that was not like either of these two, that much she could tell by looking into their hearts.

Before she could answer, she felt Kole's presence standing just outside the door and smiled at Airabella. "I will let you know my answer when I return. For now, I want you to relax, and we will see about getting you into a better room," she said, leaving the room as she came face to face with Kole. He stood there, his eyes glowing as he held a platter that had a large bowl of stew made from the most exceptional products they had, some freshly made bread, and a goblet of water for her sore throat.

"Do as she asks of you, don't let them know who you are, and I will worry about sending them a letter letting them know she's alive," he whispers, handing her the soup and turning his back to her. 

"Give her the soup and let her know that she will be taken to her new room to be cleaned up and changed before we meet with my mother and her husband, who calls himself King." With that, he left to go to his room as Panna held onto the platter.

His biological father had been strict but a kind ruler who would go out of his way to help those in need. He loved his two sons and his wife so much more than his own life and trusted them in the care of his best friend and lieutenant if something were to ever happen to him. Not long after his youngest son's birthday, the good King passed away suddenly, and not given much choice, and the Queen married that lieutenant. He had been reigning for thirty-nine years and in that time had laid in wait to bring forth his armies to fulfill all of these prophecies to better his time as King. 

The Queen was barely a ghost of her old self, barely able to smile from the abuse and harm that had been caused to her and her sons for so long. Her eldest son, Kole, had become a spitting image of her late husband, while her youngest, Nil, became too much like his stepfather. Panna feared greatly for the newest edition of the castle's safety. Just because she was promised to Kole did not mean that Nil wouldn't try to get between them or take her against her will. 

Panna returned to the room, giving the food to Airabella as she began eating almost instantly. As much as she wanted to turn the food away, she had started to feel ill from not eating and need her strength if she wanted to get out of this predicament alive. Once she finished eating, Panna gave her the news that she would be traveling to Airabella's Kingdom to help heal and aid those in need. She nearly knocked her over as she hugged the other woman tightly, fresh tears springing to her eyes. She pulled away, straightening herself up as she realized that was not how she was taught to handle situations such as this.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't appropriate. Thank you so much for going through this for me. I know they'll unquestionably need the assistance after all of that happened." She said quietly, brushing the hair off of her forehead that was sticking there due to the massive amount of sweat that she had produced. She probably looked like an absolute wreck after all of the Shit she had been through. At least she was healed up physically.

"You're fine, now if you'll follow me then I'll be showing you to your new room, and the maids will be making you presentable for meeting the King and Queen," she says, opening the door, finding Edin there, which meant there would be definitely no getting out of this. Not after how violent he was before, Airabella would have to wait for another opportunity altogether to escape. He led them to a new room, which was an upgrade to the dull and dreary room from before, full of sunlight and everything was these stunning colors of golds and emerald green. 

Airabella stood in awe, and it was somewhat different than her room back in her Kingdom of Delcia...she felt like she was almost getting drawn in and seduced to the charm of the room. Damn, that was the last thing she wanted to feel towards this place, especially after being taken from her home. She watched Edin and Panna leaves as some maids came into the room, getting her cleaned up and ready. At that moment, she came up with her plan, though it was one that wouldn't be accomplished overnight. She would go along with this arranged marriage, gain the trust of everyone here, and then when they least expected it, and she would destroy everyone and everything in this Kingdom from the inside out.

With that, she decided to put on whatever acting skills she had to the test as she put on a fake smile for the maids. It was not their fault Airabella was here, so she couldn't exactly be upset with them about all of this. The real test would come when she would meet with Kole once more and his parents. There she would have to prove to them that she would not just roll over and take things, but she would go through with this. It would be a lot of work, but it was what she had to do if she wanted to get back to her home.


End file.
